thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demon is Darkusinfinity99's Darkus Spatterix, and his third guardian Bakugan. Information Demon is a Spatterix that loves to fight. He can deliver harsh blows and moves so quick he sometimes dissapears. He loves to confuse his enemies and attack them when they least expect it. He can fly to very high altitudes and swoop down unexpectadly. He is a very strong leader. Personality Demon can be sweet and gentle, but can also be devestating. He is not afraid of anyone, and is only loyal to his Brawler. History 'Ability Cards' *'Demon Blow:' Subtracts 800 G's from the opponent. *'Demon's Play: '''Nulifies an ability and makes that ability unuseable for the rest of the Brawl. *'Destroy Core: Transfers 550 G's from the opponent to Demon. *'Dead Hunger: ' Subtracts 450 G's from the opponent. *'''Shadow Ball: Subtracts 350 G's and either: **Skips the opponent's next turn. **Nulifies two abilities. *'Demon Warrior: '''Adds 650 G's to Demon. *'Gate Blow:' Destroys the gate even if it hasn't been opened yet. Also changes the gate to any other gate the user of this ability desires. The gate then becomes the user of this ability's. *'Death Shot: Transfers 300 G's from the opponent to Demon. *'Shadow Strike: '''Adds 450 G's to Demon. *'Demon Defender: 'Makes 1 ability impossible to nulify. This ability can be used 5 times. *'Shadow Demon: 'Reflects all abilities played in the opponent's last turn. *'Shadow Claw: Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent and adds 450 Gs to Demon. *'Melee Demon - Dark Style:' Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent and skip the opponent's next 2 turns. *'Ultimate Demon:' Transfers 850 Gs from the opponent to Demon. This ability can only be nulified/reflected by Bakugan with the opposite Attribute. *'Pyrus Demise:' Pyrus Bakugan may not activate abilities. *'Demon Claw: '''Reduces the opponent's Gs to zero. *'Demon Soul: Subtracts 350 Gs from Demon. The user of this ability may select 2 of the opponent's abilities and make them unusable by the opponent. *'''Leer Of Death: Demon automaticlly wins the Brawl. *'Mechtogan Puppet:' Allows Demon to control an enemy Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titan. *'Demon Knight-Ultimate Destroy:' This ability has two effects. The user of this ability chooses which effect to use: **All support pieces on the field are removed. The Gs of all the support pieces that were removed are subtracted from the opponent. **Adds 800 Gs to Demon while subtracting 700 Gs from each opponent. *'Circle Of Destruction:' All of Demon's abilities' effects are doubled. If Demon sacrifices 200 Gs, his abilities' effects are insted tripled. *'Demon Core:' The opponent can not nulify/reflect/nulify in any way Demon's abilities. *'Demon's Fury: '''The opponenet's abilities' effects are halved. *'Dual Demon:' Makes a clone of Demon. The clone has the same Gs as Demon does currently. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Slaying Knight:' Transfers 350 G's from each opponent to Demon and subtracts 250 G's from each opponent. *'Demon Death:' Subtracts 950 G's from the opponent. *'Infinity Demon: If Demon loses, his G's before he lost are given to any other Darkus or Pyrus Bakugan on the field. *'''Ultimate Demon MK2: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Demon and subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent. This ability can only be nulified/reflected by Bakugan with the opposite Attribute. Can only be activated after '''Ultimate Demon is played. *'Ultimate Darkness:' The opponent can't activate double or triple abilities.' '''This ability can only be nulified by Bakugan with the opposite attribute of Demon. Trivia *Demon shares the ability '''Ultimate Darkness' with Lumino Rager. Gallery DarkusSpatterix2.jpg DarkusSpatterix.jpg|Demon standing Demon(Ball_form).png|Demon in ball form (open) DarkusSpatterixFace.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan